Young Avengers
by odysseus6994
Summary: After New York was demolished by Ultron, most of the Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, and S.H.I.E.L.D. were killed in action. The remaining heroes and agents went to South America with the children of these heroes so they could be trained for when Ultron return. I did not go with the mainstream Young Avengers, instead I made up my own. I hope that isn't an issue!
1. Prologue

***PROLOGUE***

"Logan! That thing's for a dead on attack! We need a combined assault!" Said Captain America. He didn't know why Stark was here. If him and. Reed Richards hadn't built that damn thing, none of this wouldn't have happened. Now Ultron had become self aware, made an entire robot army, and it took more than just his team to beat them. He had assembled S.H.I.E.L.D. to help with the problem, but only two agents remained, for now. Plus he was SURE Ward had his spine broken, as Skye was carrying him to the jet. Widow, God bless her, was fighting by his side. God, he loved that woman. He already had two children with her, Bucky and Natalie. He couldn't wait to go back to their apartment to see them.  
>But no, they weren't at the apartment. They were in a secure S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker, somewhere in South America. He could see the pain in Bucky's eyes as he watched the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent carry him away. He remembered his last words to his son. "Stay strong, Bucky." He remembered his daughter, clutching on to the little stuffed spider his wife had given her. That little stuffed spider that other girls would've called 'scary' or 'creepy.' But his daughter called it cute, made it her friend. His kids who he loved more than anyone...<br>"Get your head in the game, Rogers!" Yelled Wolverine into his earpiece. Logan just wanted this to be over. He had seen most of the X-Men get killed by now, all except Beast, Colossus, and Rogue. He couldn't believe that the X-Men were having to fight Stark's crazy invention. But, since he's and Avenger too, he would still be fighting this thing. "Sorry, Logan. Just thinking about the kids." Said Steve. "We've got plenty of time to do that in hell." Said Logan. He was fed up with this thing's bullshit, he was fed up with Roger's bullshit, he was fed up with everyone's bullshit. He had a kid, too. Little John. Well, technically he was a clone, but he was raising him as his son. But he didn't get distracted by that. He had a machine to take down. "Stark, does it have a weakness?" Asked Hawkeye. "It was designed to take everyone on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hero database down. If it had a weakness I wouldn't know it." Replied Stark. "What we need is someone not on the database," Said Black Widow. "Daredevil, Elektra..." "They were already here, Natasha," Said Spider-Man. "They died."  
>"Look, what we do is we need to go after it's power source." Said HulkBruce. No one knew what to call him since he went permanent green. "Stark, what's that thing powered on?" Said Bruce. "It's powered by the tesseract." Said Stark. "That can't be true, Fury said that that thing was light years away!" Said Captain America. "There's a lot of things Fury tells you." "Stop bickering, people, time is precious!" Said Ant-Man. "Where's the tesseract?" "Stark tower. That thing powers the Xavier school, Avenger's Mansion, The Baxter Building, and basically every S.H.I.E.L.D. facility in America." Said Tony. "Well, why don't we just remove it?" Asked Wasp. "Removing it will cause an EMP. Any technology we have will be shut down. My suit, Vision, all of Forge's weapons, Widow's stingers, plus the Hellicarrier will drop destroying all of New York." Said Tony. "Why didn't it do that when we were fighting the Battle of New York?" Asked Captain America. "I may not be correct, but since that was a magical device, the Tesseract's energy could be properly harnessed. Since this is a scientific device, it's energy isn't properly being used." Said Thor, taking out 5 androids with a lightning blast. "Why don't we just move the Hellicarrier out over water and properly send it down?" Asked Invisible Woman. "Have you seen how slow that thing moves?" Said Widow sarcastically. "I find it hard to believe that when Stark was building a giant attack robot, he didn't build a kill switch." Said Logan. "Well, I would have, but you know the tesseract. We shut off the power, it turns it back on." Said Stark.  
>"What about-" Beast was cut off mid sentence by Logan. "No. He's too unpredictable."<br>"It is obvious we will need a new strategy." Said Black Panther. "Well, there is one thing we could do..." Said Reed Richards. "And you thought NOW would be a good time to mention that?" Said Spider-Man. "Back at the Baxter Building, there's a short out device that could possibly rewire Ultron's circuits to disable it, by changing the photons into light and completely stopping the electric flow." Said Reed. "Well, we'd better hurry." Said Stark. "Because that thing's about to give off a massive energy burst that could kill us all." "What are we gonna do?" Said Colossus. "We're going to do what we did in New York." Said Cap. "Assemble. Attack. Avenge."  
>"I'll need a team to get back to the Baxter Building, that'll be one of the most surrounded places." Said Reed. "I'll take Beast, Vision, Sue, and any agents left. The rest of you, stay here and fight it off. We'll be back."<br>"We have five minutes before New York becomes dust. What do we do, Cap?" Said Stark. "I want Rogue, Colossus, and Ant-Man to charge through. Clear a path. Hawkeye, Spidey, Stark, and Scarlet to attack any in the air. The rest of us will infiltrate and find Ultron. Where is he, Stark?" Said Steve. "He's in the Mansion," Said Stark. "He's going to be heavily guarded, though." "I know." Said Cap. "But we're going to have to risk it."  
>"What does it look like?" Said Grant Ward. "It looks like a bomb trigger. I rewired the one that Green Goblin made." Said Reed. "Where is it?" Said Beast. "Top floor."<br>It was an interesting elevator ride, but when they got to the top they found the trigger. "Press it and let's get out of here!" Said Skye. "It's not that simple. It has to be pushed within a fifty foot radius." Said Reed. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go?" Said Ward.  
>Things were crazy at the mansion. Hulk had cleared a path for them to get through, but not without casualties. They had lost Rogue, Colossus, and Scarlet Witch. Vision would NOT be happy about that. When they finally found Ultron, they we're knocked back through the wall by a small energy wave. "Hello, friends." Said an all too familiar voice.<br>"Loki!" Cried Thor. "Brother." Loki replied coldly. "I thought you dead." Said Thor, holding back tears. "You really thought that the rightful king of Asgard could die? Nay, I simply posed as father after his death." "Loki, stop this. You'll kill millions!" Said Cap." "This will have happened, eventually," Said Loki. "I merely sped up the process. This body I have chosen cannot be beaten, it cannot be destroyed, it can only survive. Thank you, Stark." Said Loki. "Now, watch as your precious New York is obliterated!"  
>"Wait," said Vision. "I sense something coming. Sue, we need a force field." Invisible Woman did so, but the blast of energy had destroyed the. Baxter Buliding. They fell thirty stories, and were all caught by Mr. Fantastic at the last moment. But it was too late, and not only for New York.<br>"Sue?" Said Mr. Fantastic, shaking her. He checked her pulse, but nothing. He shook harder. "Sue? Sue?! SUE?!" Nothing. The energy from the blast had overwhelmed her, and she was drained of her life to protect the others. Mr. Fantastic, Beast, Vision, Skye, and Ward were the only survivors of New York. They were too late.

Thanks for reading! More to come soon!


	2. Chapter 1

***CHAPTER ONE***

"John! Get out of bed!" Yelled Agent Grant Ward, combat professor at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Special Training Academy. He had been an agent for years, but teaching was a whole different story. He was used to being out in the field, not sitting behind a desk. Seriously, he wanted to get back out there so bad! But every since Ultron's Day...

Enough about Ward, though. This story isn't about him. This story is about his students. Like John Howlett, son of Wolverine. He had a very animal appearance, with his sharp teeth and nails. He had long black hair, he usually combed it back, he didn't like it getting in his face. He had eyes like a wolf, they were grey and looked menacing, almost primal. He was like his dad, he didn't like to be pushed around. And he especially didn't like to be woken up. When Ward knocked on his door, he awoke from his dream. He couldn't remember what it was about, all he remembered was there was a blue glowing cube...

"Really, John. Don't make me come in there." Said Ward. Reluctantly, John obliged. He put on his pants, grabbed his jacket, combed his hair back, and left for class. First up was engineering with professor McCoy...

"Mr. Howlett. You're late." Said Hank McCoy, formerly known as The Beast. "Sorry Professor, but I had a prior engagement." Replied John. "I'm not sure if you were aware, but sleep does not count as a prior engagement. Please take your seat." Replied Hank.

He took his seat next to Jamie, Spider-Man's son. "Hey, Howlett." said Bucky, Captain America's son. "Way to show up late to class. Again." "Yeah, I was sleeping. Maybe if you tried it, you'd come up with better insults." "Excuse me, sirs." Interrupted McCoy. "Pay attention."

Bucky was sick of this blue furry asshole telling him to shut up. But when your dad's a legendary superhero, you start to be expected to act a certain way. You're expected to be polite, well behaved, and comb your hair. Bucky didn't want any of that. He was doing his own thing, with his buddy Ryan. Ryan was Hawkeye's son, and a little bit of a wuss. But Bucky was still his friend. They were together ever since Ultron's Day.

The story everyone knew. The day where the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the reamining superheroes rose up and defeated Ultron after the energy blast that leveled New York had weakened him. The day where Mr. Fantastic had defeated Ultron after losing his wife. The day where the Nick Fury Memorial Battle School was opened by Mr. Fantastic. The day Bucky said goodbye to his father and mother for the last time...

The day where Bucky lost everyone of his family but his twin sister, Natalie. He loved his sister, but christ she could be a bitch. She always told Headmaster Richards whenever he threw a kegger, or whenever he and Ryan went out into Modern York, or when he skipped class he wasn't "sick," he was just bored. Not to mention that, ever since she hit puberty, Ryan couldn't control himself around her. Why couldn't he be into Thalia like every other guy in school?

Thalia was sick of all these boys acting like men around her. She was an Asgardian, so of course she was beautiful. But still, she was more of a warrior than a blonde. At least, that's how she wanted to be viewed. She was blonde, had blue eyes, and the face of a Disney princess. She was a princess, after all. Technically a queen. But she was never contacted by Asgard, for some reason. She was never brought there. She didn't know why, maybe because she was half human? Maybe she needed to prove herself to Odin? She didn't know. All she did know was that she was sick of all these boys staring at her boobs.

The only other students she could stand were Namiri and Natalie. They had to stick together, they were the only girls in the school. Namiri, daughter of Black Panther and Storm, could control lightning, kind of like Thalia. They got along well. Her and Natalie didn't always getting along, fighting multiple times. In fact, one time it turned into an all out brawl. They would have killed each other, if Jamie, Spider-Man's son, hadn't gotten the whole thing on video and posted it on YouTube when they were sixteen. But soon they would be graduating this school, and be able to go out into the real world, and help people. Thalia was the second oldest student there at 18, behind John.

That kid was the only one who didn't care about what she looked like, so she could sort of tolerate him. They might have even been friends, if he actually talked with other people. It seemed like he was just focusing on the hero work, and not even kind of trying to be a teenager.

Then there was Jacob. That little twerp was a Pym, but he chose Janet's Wasp abilities instead of Hank's. That kid was a pervert, he would use his suit to shrink down and catch her in the shower. What a creep. Plus he would always talk out in class, making it hard to learn a thing. He was about 12, but he acted 8. Thalia was glad to get out of this school next month.


End file.
